First Year First Curse
by Cassy the Hedgehog
Summary: CASSY'S BACK! This is where you get to see his first year or maybe more of ruling Anti-Mobius! R&R!
1. King Casanova

The day came

4 Months after the events in "May I present his Royal highness Prince Casanova"

Royal Palace

Royal Bedchamber

Cassy's POV

Now I know what a tenderized steak feels like. I'm not talking physical pain but ruling a country is hard on ones nerves. If Manik and Invidia weren't here, I don't know how I'd do this.

"Cassy?" Invidia said gently nudging me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I mumbled blinking. She laughed and I gave her a smirk.

"You alright? You've been out of it the last few days."

"Humor me I'm still adjusting to this responsibility," I told her sitting down on the small couch about three feet from the foot of the bed.

"I know...You've been trying so hard to be perfect..." She said messaging my shoulders.

"Not perfect...just...democratic..."

"Perfect... Cassy you can't do the impossible." She said her hands working the tension out of my neck.

"Can't I try? I'm only trying to fix everything my dad did wrong. Is that soooo bad?"

"Casanova..." I hissed at the name. "You're dad did a lot of things wrong...trying to fix them all at once...you're going to burn yourself out."

"Maybe... I just...I have to help them Vidia..."

"You aren't going to help anyone if you push yourself past your limit. I'm just saying that slowing down a little will help."

"Yeah..." I muttered as she sat down next to me.

"Besides Cassy we have plenty of time to rewrite everything we only have a short time now to live the life as newlywed parents to be." She told me pressing my hand against her belly. I could feel a small kick coming from inside, I looked at her confused.

"Is that?"

"That's our baby Cass," She said smiling. I snuggled close to her.

"I love you Invidia." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too King Casanova."

Aww...Yay Cassy's all-happy...I need to think of some way to ruin the fluff...expect something big to happen later. REVIEW!!


	2. Ashura

The day came

Outskirts of kingdom

Scourge's POV

"Poisoning your own son? Isn't that a little...barbaric?" Rider asked. I shrugged.

"It's merely destroying a threat to the kingdom..." I explained which got me a glare from Ashura (A/N this one is a girl Hedgehog her bio will be posted on my profile soon).

"Casanova has become a greater ruler than you ever were and I refuse my services to harm him!" She told me.

"I see...shame you feel that way...I now have to resort to drastic measures." I snapped my fingers and two guards stepped in one with a scroll, which he began to read.

"Ashura Hedgehog you are under arrest for the assassination of Rouge the bat."

"But..."

"Your other crimes consist of producing arsenic and nightshade paste, thievery and prostitution."

"Stop! I'll do it! I'll do it! Just stop!" She finally screamed. I snapped my fingers and the guard stopped. I then approached her jamming my finger under her chin. Causing her to look up at me. A glare was set in her eyes.

"I'm sorry we had to bring up such unpleasant memories next time Ashura obey my orders." Instead of the scared nod, I'd been expecting she punched my stomach and grabbing Rider she ran out. Not even, I could've caught her. So instead, I merely shouted at her retreating that if I ever found her she'd be wearing a tight rope necklace.

Ashura's POV

_Run, Run, don't stop running we have to warn the king._ I let out a relieved sigh as the palace came into view. As we approached the gate, I realized it was locked. There was however, a blue Hedgehog sitting with his back turned. His head turned in our direction as we approached. I recognized him as Maniketo, Cassy's half-brother. Unfortunately, he recognized me...

"So who are you after now assassin?"

"Obviously not you."

"I know your loyalties lay with Cassy so I'm guessing you're not after him."

"No, I've come to warn him.'

"About?"

"Scourge tried to hire me to kill him."

"What?!"

"I know it sounds like I'm lying."

"Not really, I mean how Many times did he send assassins after me?"

"True,"

"I'll tell Cass for you and here." He said throwing a bag filled with gold coins. "I'd get to Mobius Prime quick. I nodded.

"Thank you Maniketo" I bowed and the grabbing Rider again I ran off.


	3. Pain

The day came

1 week later

Royal bedchamber

Cassy's POV

Manik told us a week ago...why can't I believe it. _Because Scourge is your father_. Sigh.

"Cassy?" Invidia said coming in her face etched with pain her voice had the impression she was going to burst into tears.

"What's wrong Invidia?"

"I...I don't...know...it just... ahh!" She said before collapsing. I quickly caught her before she hit the ground. Manik had heard her scream and came running.

"What happened?"

"I don't know get Dr. Quack here stat!"

"Aye! Aye sir!" He said rushing to fetch the doctor. As soon as he arrived, Invidia was sent to the hospital and I reluctantly was forced to stay in the waiting room.

"It can't be the baby that's a whole 5 months early."

"I've heard of it happening before." Manik said.

"And what happened?"

"Everything went fine."

"So if that happens to Invidia..."

"She'll be fine Cassy."

"How can you be so sure? My mom died giving birth I don't want that to happen to Invidia Manik."

"I know, I know, but I know she'll be fine."

"I hope..."

Cliffy! Sorry it's so short...but if I get 3 more reviews I'll put the next chapter up okay?


	4. I'll still love you

The day came

Anti-Mobius General Hospital

Waiting room

5 hours later

Cassy's POV

_What's going on...why isn't she out yet?_

"Cass?" Manik said nudging me. I turned one of the nurses was walking towards us. She was looking down and had tear strains running along her cheeks.

"Your majesty, I'm afraid to report that although the queen is in stable condition we could not save the unborn prince." Shock overwhelmed me but I maintained composure and was taken to Invidia. "I'll leave you two alone." The nurse said shutting the door behind her.

"'Vidia?" I whispered taking her hand. She turned to me a tears filled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Cassy, I should've been ...this is all my fault...I'm so sorry...If only I'd been more careful..."

"Shhh..." I sat on a chair by the bed. Gently I wiped her tears. "You didn't plan this Invidia...it isn't your fault."

"But..."

"Shhh... This isn't your fault 'vidia. Don't tell me it is cuz it isn't. Yes, it's sad and I wish this wasn't happening but I still love you and I'm just glad you're okay... I'm not asking for it right now but we can try again...we can always try again."

"But...this is my fault Cassy, I wasn't careful enough...this shouldn't have happened."

"They did happen Invidia, and now we have to deal with it. I will still love you and we will always be there for one another. I will always love you 'vidia."

"Me too Cassy." She said as I kissed her. _I'll always love you..._


	5. Thy father thy foe

The day came

1 week later

Royal Palace

Royal Bedchamber

Cassy's POV

Invidia was still blaming herself for what happened. It was probably stress that had weakened her immune system enough for her to catch one of the viruses that circled around this time of year. Due to "health reasons", I left Manik to deal with my basic duties he really didn't mind and I got to take care of Invidia.

"Cassy..." Invidia called her voice raspy. I looked up.

"Yes Invidia?" I asked moving closer to the bed. "What can I do for you?" She smiled.

"How'd I ever end up with you?" She asked. "You're too good for me"

"Don't make my head any bigger 'vidia."

"Fine..., I love you."

"Yeah well I don't."

"What?"

"I adore you and love you more than anything in the world."

"Cassy..." She started but stooped as I kissed her, her arms wrapped around my neck and mine around her waist. Desperate for air she pulled back. I made a small whimper of protest. "So you're in one of those moods huh?" She asked.

"Maybe..."

"I don't want you getting sick..."

"I'll manage...,"I told her. She smiled.

"Of course..." I was about to kiss her again but Manik's voice came over the intercom I had installed.

"Yo...Cass...umm...can you come down here for a moment...we have got a problem." He said. I sighed and pulled back from Invidia.

"I'm on my way Manik," I said, Standing up and straitening myself out. I then made my way down to the throne room. I realized why Manik had called me. Couldn't he leave? My father's eyes shot to my direction as I entered. I heard something drop behind me and a hand covered my mouth. Whoever it was, they placed a knife to my throat. I noticed Manik was in the same position. Scourge flashed an evil smile.

"Nice to see you again Casanova."


	6. I'm not a murderer

The day came

Throne room

Cassy's POV

"Nice to see you again Casanova" The words echoed through my ears. Why must everyone use that cursed name? My thoughts focused on more important matters like how to ease the knife away from my throat. "As you can see beloved sons of mine" He paused to glare at Manik. His eyes then shifted to me. "You both fell for my trap."

"You bastard..." Manik shouted pushing away from his restrainer.

"Ironic word choice coming from you Manik." Scourge replied.

"I've paid for your mistakes...,"Manik hissed and I knew exactly what he was up too. Back up was on its way. I rammed my elbow into my captors rib and pressure pointed his neck. (A/N: Yeah go martial arts on them Cass!) Manik nodded and did the same.

"Face it Scourge you can knock us down about as well as you can fly." Manik told him.

"We'll see about that..." Scourge's face lit to a smirk. _What are you up to?_

I heard a scream and my ears shot up. _Invidia! _"I hope you don't mind Casanova, but I've taken liberty of having your precious Invidia brought to you."

"LAY A HAND ON HER AND I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted as Invidia was thrown into the room. Quickly I caught her before she hit the floor.

"As you see she's unharmed for now."

"Just what game are you playing?" Manik asked/demanded.

"Oh this isn't a game Manik, I'm taking something that I was forced to give up. Enjoy life on Mobius Prime Casanova..."

"Hold that thought." Sonic opened the door fallowed by Fiona and the rest of the freedom fighters.

"You really thought you could keep me from getting back at you Scourge?" Fiona asked pulling a gun from her belt Scourge glared.

"Put the weapon down before you hurt someone Fiona, It would be a shame if our son was hurt by your horrible aim. While Scourge was, staring at Fiona Manik snuck around from behind and threw him off my throne.

"Don't you dare talk to my mom like that!" He said before pulling a gun out. Scourge shook his head.

"So it's come to this? You'd actually kill me?" He asked Manik.

"Why not? You tried to do the same to me, I'm just returning the favor." Manik's finger rested on the trigger.

"Manik...don't..." I said. Manik turned his head keeping one eye on Scourge.

"Cassy..."

"Please don't."

"He deserves it"

"But you don't"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not a murderer Manik. I can't let you do this." I made him lower his gun. Scourge breathed a sigh of relief and started to get up from the floor he was kneeling on when I kicked him down. "I on the other hand have been trained to do this and you're right he deserves it." I fired. However, no bullet came out. Manik turned.

"Cassy?"

"He deserves it but I'm no murderer either." I said. Scourge turned to me he seemed to realize now what I could have done. "Be glad I don't want to be like you Scourge, or you'd be dead by now. Sonic, Fiona, Manik you know what to do." I watched as they dragged Scourge out of the palace. Invidia wrapped her arms around me.

"My brave king!" She said. I sighed and held her close.

"I figured you wouldn't want to be married to a murderer." I told her kissing her forehead. She nodded.

"I was scared Cassy."

"Shhh...I'm here now 'vidia." _I'm here now._


	7. Kero and Rika End

The day came

9 months later

Courtyard by the lake with the stature of Rouge

Cassy's POV

"Well everything's heading to a much brighter feature. With Dad sent to the zone of Silence, I have fewer things to worry about. Taxes have been lowered, the war has ended and all slave plantations have been closed down, not bad for a 18 year old huh? Invidia is better, and she's due any day now... It's weird how everything changes so fast..." I said.

"Yes...you've certainly become the ruler you dreamed to be Casanova. I am proud of you." My mother said.

"Thanks Mom..." Just then, my communicator beeped.

"Yo Cass! I think you wanna get down to the Hospital soon Invidia's in labor." Manik said.

"Sorry mom, duty calls."

"She needs you, hurry" My mother said as the stature went back to its regular form. I rushed to the hospital. Manik was waiting.

"How is she?" I asked.

"In pain, but Dr. Q says she'll be fine. He also told me to make sure you stay out here Mr. Faints whenever he sees blood."

"I don't faint..."

"Pass out, fall to ground, collapse...take your pick they all mean the same thing."

"Meh..."

5 hours later

As I was, about to go find Invidia they rolled her out holding two blankets one blue one pink. I immediately rushed to her side. The nurse that had pushed her wheelchair in left shortly after. "So Cassy you want to see them?" Invidia said gently handing me my daughter while she held my son. The girl looked a lot like her mother but had my aqua eyes and her black fur was highlighted with green. Glancing over I saw the boy had Invidia's deep blue eyes with my green fur and where I had white ears and a white stripes on my arms and legs his was black. I couldn't help but smile at them and at Invidia.

"You know we should really name them..." I said. Invidia nodded

"Well I had a few names picked out..." She said.

"I'm listening."

"Well I was thinking that we call the boy Kero..." (A/N Sorry I just love the name ever since I first saw cardcaptors) "And the girl...Rika" (Also a name from cardcaptors)

"Well I like them."

"So it's official welcome to life Kero and Rika" Invidia said as I passed her back Rika. She held them both tightly. I kissed her and put an arm around them. My family. I was responsible for them now and I would make sure nothing would ever happen to them. Ever.

The end

Yeah Cassy has a family now. I've made it so I can continue the story if asked to but, unless that happens this is the end of King Casanova. Bye everyone!


End file.
